


(If You're Wondering If I Want You To) I Want You To

by where_havealltheflowers_gone



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boys In Love, Character Study, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Kissing, M/M, seriously just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:05:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/where_havealltheflowers_gone/pseuds/where_havealltheflowers_gone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And Mickey doesn't exactly know what he's feeling in this moment.  But his head pounds and his stomach twists into something warm and his chest clenches.  And he wants, goddamnit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(If You're Wondering If I Want You To) I Want You To

**Author's Note:**

> This popped in my head while I was trying to take a nap, and it just wouldn't fucking go, so I had to get it out.   
> I really like it a lot, idk. 
> 
> Set after season 3, and Ian came back and they made up and are together but Mickey is still hesitant for reasons not specified.
> 
> Enjoy!!

There are moments- like this one, this moment happening right now- when Ian looks at Mickey, his eyes wide, expression unguarded. A little, half-smile playing at the corner of his lips. Looks at him for no other reason except that he's looking. Looks at him like he wants to give Mickey the world on a fucking silver platter.

And Mickey doesn't exactly know what he's feeling in this moment. But his head pounds and his stomach twists into something warm and his chest clenches. And he wants, goddamnit. He wants to take whatever Ian is offering and lock it away in a box, inside a safe and bury it in the ground somewhere where he himself can never find it. Because he may not know exactly what Ian is offering, but he knows if he gets his hands on it, he will break it and destroy it. And, in turn, destroy Ian.

And he's done enough of that already.

Because Mickey knows, like everyone else knows, that above everything else, Ian is just good. Plain and simple. He's better than the Southside, better than Mickey, better than the shitty parents he was stuck with. 

And he didn't want Ian to have to be stuck because of him. 

He wants Ian to get out and be with someone who won't destroy him. 

So, right now, as Ian's giving him this look and all Mickey wants is to grab the back of that fuckface's neck and kiss the shit out of him, he won't. Because Mickey is done making this thing all about himself. 

So, instead, he gulps down the last of his beer, throws the bottle to fuck knows where, bulches and gripes "quit lookin' at me like a fucking fairy, man." 

And Ian just grins. Grins and locks his lips around the cigarette he plucked from Mickey's hand and tilts his head back to blow smoke towards the clouds. He says nothing and just fucking grins. 

Because he knows. He knows- and has always known- what Mickey is just now catching up to.

Mickey has realized- and is furthering this realization all the fucking time- that Ian is his soulmate, his one and only, his forever and all those other cheesy, girly things that Mandy used to spew out when she was too young and naive to know that they didn't get shit like that, not when they lived where they lived and especially not when there last name was what it was.

But Mickey has it, sitting right next to him in the form of a person he can never let himself really have, studying the sky, his green eyes twinkling in amusement and knowing, baring all his teeth in that stupid smile that fucked up Mickey's whole world by worming its way in and refusing to budge. 

Fuck, Mickey wants. Wants to reach out and dig his fingers in the red locks that are (finally) starting to grow out again. Wants to rub circles on the inside of his jean clad knee and listen to him talk in a low, secretive voice about nothing in particular. Wants to wake up next to him with morning breath and kiss him anyway. Wants to see that grin every day, take pictures of it and hide it under it pillow. No, not under his pillow. Wants to pin them to the wall and make a fucking collage of just Ian's smile. Wants to not have to hide the fact that it makes him weak-kneed and slack-jawed. 

Ian is giving Mickey a side-long glance now, still grinning, and mumbles "whatever." 

Mickey stares. 

Then he grabs the back of Ian's neck and kisses the shit out of him. 

Fuck it. 

He'll be selfless tomorrow.


End file.
